We All Could Use Some Rest
by priestess123
Summary: Carolina's been training all night. York decides it's time for her to stop. Inspired by Episode 11 of Red vs. Blue Season 10. A Conversation that got stuck in my head and had to be written down. Thanks for looking!


**_"I Think We All Could Use Some Rest"_**

By Priestess123

Note: So, I just got done watching Red vs. Blue Season 10 Episode 11. Oh wow, I have been WAITING FOREVER to see our Freelancers out of uniform..thank you RoosterTeeth, thank you very much! I don't know what Carolina's real name, but a girl can dream right? This story just popped in my head, I had to get out, I realize there's probably tons of editing mistakes, but I had to write! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just want to write about them. I don't ever intend to profit from them. Read and Enjoy! Comment if so moved. Thanks for looking!

Carolina was tired, but she couldn't stop. Too many things to work on. Where had she gone wrong? "Run it again," she commanded as she finished another round.

"Resetting training room floor,"

"Hey,"

Carolina spun around ready to strike. Her fist stopped inches from the intruder. "York! What are you doing?" she exclaimed angrily as York stood in the middle of her targets dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt.

He stepped casually into the middle of the holo-rings and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much, what are you doing?"

Carolina sighed and dropped her stance. "About ready to take your head off...why are you just standing there?"

York reached his hand out and motioned for her to take it. "I came to get you, it's time for bed." he replied.

She turned away from him in a huff. "No. I'm not tired." she insisted as she prepared herself for another round.

"Come on Carolina, it's late, you need some rest, you've being going all out for hours." York insisted as he walked around her trying to catch her eye. "Even hard-core space warriors like you have to shut down for a bit."

Carolina shook her head angrily. What did he know! "I can't York, I can't let up...I just...can't!" she said angrily. Great, now she was getting upset! She started reeling through all the things she could have done better on the past missions. She could have been better, been perfect and then she would still be number one on the board. That god-awful board.

York could tell she was dwelling. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey, c'mon. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're still you." He said gently. "You're still that amazing kick-ass girl I met years ago at basic. Who cares about the leaderboard..." he scoffed with a shrug. He had to get her mind off that stupid board. It was all she cared about.

She pushed away angrily. "Who cares?" she asked gesturing wildly up at the board where Texas glowed bright in that number one spot. "I do!" she said thumping her chest with her fist. "It's all I have, York!"

York's shoulders sank. His face got sad. She looked away. She knew he was upset. "..really, Carolina? That's all you have...?" he asked quietly.

"Don't York...please..." she insisted. -Don't be mad at me,- she thought. -I have to get better. Not just for me, for everyone.- A wave of fatigue hit her suddenly. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. But, she couldn't stop now.

"Shhh, c'mon, let's go to bed." York gestured him to her. She reluctantly followed. "Sleep will help you. Recharge those batteries." She sighed and looked away. "Julie...please..." he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn it, why is it only you can get to me?" she sighed in defeat. They walked towards the door and into the hallway.

"Because I'm awesome that's why..." York said smugly. Success! He got her out of there.

"Why do you keep looking out for me?" she asked.

"Well, I figure if I don't look out for you, who's going to beat me up if I screw up on missions?" York replied in his usually way as he turned and punched a few commands into the control panel.

"You're such an ass,"

"I know. FILSS, end program and shut down." he called out.

"Acknowledged. Goodnight Agent New York," FILSS replied and the room went dark. Smiling York nodded to Carolina and they walked away.

"You don't have to walk me to my apartment, York," Carolina insisted as the two made their way down the corridors. York chuckled and shrugged noncommittal.

"I know, but if I don't, you'll turn right around and go back out there..."

Carolina snorted. He was right. "You know me too well...thanks, York," she said stopping outside her apartment. She took off her helmet and shook her head, her hair waving around her face. She gave him a smile. A smile reserved only for him. "Thanks for looking out for me..." her eyes looked directly into his. He smiled back and slowly reached up and ran his fingers through the loose strands of red hair. She was beautiful. Dangerous and Beautiful.

"We're in this together, Carolina, you know that." York replied softly, his hand touching her face. "I'm here if you need me." Carolina reached up and slowly traced the scars on his face. They pained her. "I know. Goodnight." she whispered and with a flip of her hair, she was gone. When the door shut, York touched his hand to the cool metal and sighed, he should have followed her in.

"Goodnight," and he reluctantly walked away.


End file.
